


The End

by GreenCat42



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the last episode. Zhu Li is back in Republic City and Kuvira is ready to make her move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back in Republic City

           Word came that Kuvira was a mere few hours away and instead of a train, the weapon was now on a giant twenty-five story mecha suit. Fear settled in Zhu Li’s stomach when she heard the news. It had to be her fault, if she hadn’t betrayed Kuvira at that time, maybe the train would have been the option of choice for the weapon to travel on. Zhu Li couldn’t linger on what could have beens, she had to help in any way possible. Team Avatar, Tenzin, and Varrick were standing in the meeting room to decide possibilities. “The hummingbird mecha suits aren’t ready yet,” Asami said. “We need more time.”

            “Who would know how to take down that giant mecha?” Korra asked.

            Zhu Li stayed far off in the corner and especially far away from Varrick. He still hadn’t apologized so she completely ignored him. Ideas were bounced around until the idea to kidnap Bataar Jr. was thrown in. Zhu Li did agree that it probably wouldn’t work, Bataar Jr. was stubborn, and she’d worked enough with him to know that.   It was decided that a sneak attack would be made and Korra left with Tenzin, Jinorra, Kai, and Bumi.

            Zhu Li went to help Asami with some of the details of the hummingbird suits. “Still giving Varrick the cold shoulder?” Asami whispered.

            Instead of spending her entire time being useless, Zhu Li had decided to be useful, but only to Asami. Of course Asami had noticed right away and questioned her when Varrick wasn’t there. “Yes, but he hasn’t apologized or even tried to talk to me,” Zhu Li replied tightening a bolt on one of the hummingbird suits.

            “Maybe he’s waiting for the right time?” Asami asked.

            Zhu Li didn’t know, but she wasn’t going to waste her breath finding out. “We have better things to worry about with Kuvira almost here,” Zhu Li said.

            “Right, I hope Korra comes back safe,” Asami said worry in her voice.

            Zhu Li prided herself on seeing details and this was one that she hadn’t missed. “She’ll be fine, Tenzin is there looking out for her,” Zhu Li replied.

            “You’re right,” Asami said. “This one looks good, let’s move onto the next one.”

            By the time they had finished three hummingbird suits, Korra and the rest had returned with a tied up and slightly bruised Bataar Jr. He glared up at Korra when she pulled down the piece of fabric tied around his face. “I won’t talk,” he snapped haughtily.

            Korra’s eyes glowed and she lifted him up above her with one arm which impressed Zhu Li greatly. “You’re not going to hurt me, I can spot an empty threat when I see one,” he said smugly.

            Korra growled and slammed his chair back to the ground. They were running out of time, Kuvira was almost here and all they had was a chance that Bataar Jr. would talk. Zhu Li wasn’t going to hold her breath. She watched as Su tried talking to him, cajoling him to stop this nonsense and come back to their family.   Zhu Li wouldn’t have forgiven him, not for what he did. When even Su’s attempts failed, things started looking dark indeed. Korra decided to radio Kuvira and try to get her to back down if she found out her fiancé was imprisoned.

            Kuvira’s icy voice came back through the radio, a coldness that made Zhu Li nervous. She glanced around seeing that everyone but Lin was there. How hard would it be for Kuvira to figure out their location and blast them with the weapon?

            When the inevitable booming hum of the spirit weapon thrummed through the air, Zhu Li knew she was right. Mako roared for everyone to get back as it blasted apart the building.


	2. After the Blast

             Zhu Li slowly came to several large chunks of building laying around her. Her body ached and she knew she’d have bruises sooner or later.   Groans and shifting rock sounded around her. “Get everyone out I’ll hold it!” Bolin’s voice yelled.

            “Zhu Li! Zhu Li! Where are you?” Varrick’s voice cried desperately.

            “Right here sir,” she replied automatically shifting so she was sitting up.

            Varrick ran over to her kneeling down in front of her, his hands shaking. “Are you hurt? Do you need medical assistance? I can carry you,” he rambled worry in his eyes.

            His perfect hair was askew, a coat of dirt covered his fine clothes as well as his skin. A few scrapes ran across his cheek and a large rip in his shirt showed a nasty scratch. “You’re hurt sir,” Zhu Li replied.

            “I’m fine, fit as a fiddle, now let’s get you out of here,” he exclaimed. “The kid’s holding up a large piece of the wall so it won’t squish us.”

            Zhu Li turned to see Bolin was indeed holding up a large chunk as their group stumbled out of the wreckage. Strong arms lifted her up making her head whip back to see Varrick carrying her. “Sir this is highly unnecessary,” she said holding herself stiff.

            The sudden shift in Varrick’s actions made her nervous. It also made her inner voice scream with joy that Varrick was carrying her. They all made their way out of the wreckage. “Sir you can put me down now,” Zhu Li said.

            Varrick’s cheeks flushed and he set her gently to her feet.

            “What are we going to now?” Mako asked.

            “There’s still the prototypes in my office,” Asami said. “We might still have a chance if we can get those up and running.”

            “Varrick, Asami you head to her office. Take the wounded there as well,” Tenzin said. “We’ll have to try and slow down Kuvira for now.”

            Once again strong arms swept her up making Zhu Li squeak. Varrick looked down at her a strange look in his eyes. “You are wounded Zhu Li and you need medical attention,” he stated.

            Zhu Li opened and closed her mouth like a fish, but couldn’t reply in time. Varrick took her silence as a yes and they headed towards Asami’s office.

            Time was running out as Varrick and Asami worked on the two hummingbird suits. “I thought you need all the geniuses you can handle,” Lin’s dry voice said.

            All of them turned to see Hiroshi Sato standing next to Lin. “If the jail still stands we can throw him back in when this is all done.”

            Lin explained that the joints were made of platinum, which couldn’t be metal bent. That would cause problems, since that wouldn’t allow anyone to cripple the giant mecha suit or get inside. “What about the plasma saws we use to cut platinum?” Hiroshi asked.

            “They’re too big,” Asami pointed out.

            “I think I can reconfigure the welding torch on the hummingbird suits,” Hiroshi explained.

            “Good, let’s do it,” Asami said.

            Anyone who could work did so as they heard the spirit vine weapon go off multiple times. Zhu Li hoped that the benders were staying safe, and that Avatar Korra could hold it off. The sounds of crashes and explosions sounded after the spirit vine weapon went off. Republic City was being turned into rubble. Zhu Li tried working faster, ­knowing it was all their lives if they couldn’t get the hummingbird suits working.

            “They’re as ready as we can make them,” Asami proclaimed. “Now who’s going to man these?”

            “I’ll go with Asami,” Hiroshi said.

            “Of course I’m going, I helped design **and** build them!” Varrick proclaimed. “Zhu Li can be the second pilot.”

            She wasn’t about to argue. They weren’t exactly easy to maneuver machines and it was Asami and her who tested out the mechas earlier. “The flight suits are hanging up, we should head out quickly,” Asami ordered.

            They were thick fire resistant suits that zipped over their clothes. Zhu Li dressed quickly and began to make her way up the stairs to the hummingbird mech suit. “Zhu Li?” Varrick’s nervous voice called behind her.

            She turned facing her former boss. “Yes?”

            His blue eyes widened and he visibly swallowed hard both his arms folded behind his back. “I-I uh, I need to attach something before we take off,” he stammered sounding very un-Varrick like.

            “Attach what?” Zhu Li asked stepping back down to the ground.

            Varrick pulled out a dark blue box from behind his back and knelt on one knee in front of her. “Attach this ring to your finger. Zhu Li Moon would you do the thing for the rest of our lives?” He asked hope, worry, and what strangely looked like love in his eyes.

            Zhu Li froze, her chest tightening. Varrick, Varrick just proposed…to her. Happiness exploded and she couldn’t help but smile widely. “Yes,” she replied.

            First Varrick slipped the ring on her finger, then he rose up and pumped his fists. “YES!” He yelled turning back to Zhu Li.

            She had made up her mind and pulled his face to hers kissing him soundly. His lips were soft and he tasted like green tea. When Varrick broke the kiss his eyes were soft at first, then a wide grin spread across his face. “Now let’s go take this rust bucket and save the world!” He cried scooping up Zhu Li.

            “I wouldn’t have imagined my engagement any other way,” she replied wrapping one arm around his neck.

            She couldn’t believe it, the ring on her finger was the only reason she believe it wasn’t a dream. Zhu Li had had dreams about Varrick proposing, but this was real. _‘Time to buckle down, if I want a wedding we need to take down Kuvira first,’_ Zhu Li thought as she buckled herself in.

            They rose off into the sky and headed towards the giant mecha, hopefully not to their death.


	3. Parachute Ride

            Varrick had tried and failed to cut a hole inside the mecha and Zhu Li did the right thing and pressed the bail out. It was her idea to put that part in, knowing that Varrick would just blindly rush in. Both their parachutes opened and they floated serenely down to the rubble below.

            Once Zhu Li was on the ground, she unclipped her parachute. “Zhu Li! Where are you?” Varrick’s worried voice cried out.

            He had landed on the other side of a piece of rubble. His parachute had tangled on a protruding piece and he was hanging a few feet off the ground. “I’m right here si-Varrick,” she said.

            Zhu Li was his fiancé now, she could call him Varrick. “Good then get me down!” He protested wiggling in earnest.

            A small smile crept on her lips and she instructed Varrick how to release the parachute. He fell in a heap whining only a little when she helped him to his feet. His arms were around her in a second, his head burying in her neck. She then felt his body shaking and Zhu Li knew that the whining was to hide his fear that she wouldn’t make the landing. “It’s alright Varrick,” she whispered.

            His hold tightened around her waist, but the shaking stopped. “I-I’m not good with feelings, but I wanted to make sure we made this out alive,” Varrick whispered his face still buried in her shoulder. “There’s our wedding, and miniature Varricks and Zhu Lis to make, and so many inventions I haven’t thought of yet. I don’t want it to end with a giant mech monster.”

            “It won’t, Avatar Korra will stop her,” Zhu Li reassured him pulling back so she could look up into his eyes.

            They were watery and wet, and a few tears had made it down to his mustache. “How-how do you know?” Varrick asked.

            “Because she’s the Avatar,” Zhu Li replied. “Now we need to make it to a safe place first. Then we can find a way to help them.”

            Varrick nodded rubbing the tears from his face. Zhu Li couldn’t help but press a kiss to his lips before they got up.

Worry still reflected in his eyes as they crawled over rubble. The sounds of the spirit vine weapon still went off, then finally silence.

            Zhu Li thought it was over, then the humming started again louder and louder and a massive explosion erupted. Varrick pushed her into a doorway as the purple light from the spirit vine weapon rolled through the ruined streets. He curled his body around hers as dust rushed by them.   “Is-is it over?” Varrick asked his voice shaky.

            “I think so,” Zhu Li replied turning around.

            Varrick pushed back his hair. “I don’t think I can take more of this stress, my hair is going to fall out!” He complained.

            Zhu Li reached up and cupped his face. “It sounds like it’s over, let’s go find the rest of the group, I bet they’re wondering where we are.”

            Luckily the street signs still were somewhat visible, and both of them headed towards the remains of the giant mech. “Is-is that, a spirit portal?” Zhu Li asked.

            “It looks like one, hot dog I want to know what happened now,” Varrick replied quickening his steps.

            Zhu Li hurried after him. They reached the rest of the group picking themselves up, and a group of mech soldiers came towards the spirit portal. “Find Kuvira!” One of them ordered.

            “Where’s Korra?” Mako asked.

            “Korra!” Tenzin yelled.

            Two figures appeared from the portal, Korra holding up a very battered Kuvira. “Get away from Kuvira or we will attack!” Another one of the mechs commanded.

            Kuvira stood on her own raising a hand in the air. “Stop, stand down. It’s finished. The Avatar saved my life and I will accept any punishment you see fit.”

            Lin and Su hurried over to cuff Kuvira both women’s face set with deep frowns. It was one of the few times they actually looked like sisters. “It’s over,” Korra said with a sigh.

            Now it was time to rebuild.


	4. Pre-Wedding

            Now that they were engaged Varrick wouldn’t leave her alone. He catered to her every whim, and even some that she didn’t tell him about. Their wedding was tomorrow and instead of Zhu Li worried, Varrick was the one who was worried things wouldn’t turn out perfect. “I spent a fortune on this wedding, if anything goes wrong I will personally fire them,” Varrick barked going over the plans again.

            “Iknik, calm down,” Zhu Li said.

            It still felt a little strange calling him by his first name, but Varrick had insisted she use it since he always called her Zhu Li. “I can’t stop worrying,” he retorted. “You need a perfect wedding.”

            Zhu Li smiled and leaned over to kiss Varrick’s cheek. “It will be perfect,” she said.

            Varrick snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. After the battle he was almost annoyingly affectionate, finding reasons to touch her. Zhu Li had convinced him to even help rebuild Republic City. The spirit portal was there to stay, unless Korra decided to close it, but considering the other two were still open, the chances were slim.   The damage was still being accessed and President Raiko had already made several press conferences where he spoke of the buildings that were destroyed.

            “Zhu Li, has the fake snow been delivered yet?” Varrick asked.

            “Yes Varrick,” Zhu Li replied. “I double checked everything.”

            He huffed resting his head on her shoulder. “You aren’t supposed to be doing any planning! You are to be resting and relaxing for your wedding,” Varrick pouted.

            “I know, but I knew you would worry until you were gray that it wouldn’t turn out perfect,” Zhu Li replied.

            “Gray? You saw a gray hair?!!?” Varrick panicked. “Where? I’m too young to get gray hairs!”     

            “Iknik, please I didn’t see any gray hair, I promise,” Zhu Li replied twisting around so she could face her fiancé. “You are just as handsome as ever.”

            “Hot dog I am,” Varrick puffed.

            Zhu Li couldn’t help but smile and kiss her fiancé. Things were finally calming down and the wedding would be perfect.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little thing I decided to write. I know it's not actually as accurate as I should have made it. I just wanted to get this out of my head.


End file.
